


Baby Steps

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 'M BACK, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Stevie take baby steps to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I'm also going to try and expand my fandoms too! I'm going to try and crank out some more writing as of tonight and tomorrow so wish me luck!

Stevie knew she should make an effort to get better. An effort to try and at least suppress urges. She wasn't doing very well at it and she couldn't tell in the end if she just wasn't trying or if she wasn't getting better. 

Piper never said anything but the Sole Survivor knew it bothered her. The journalist was used to fixing things and when it takes more time then a few weeks, Stevie knew it worried her. Stevie wanted nothing more than to take those woes away but when you can't take care of yourself how can you take care of others? The answer is quite simple, you forget about yourself. She couldn't do that though, that would hurt Piper more. 

Nat must've noticed something was up because she started, true to Piper's form, started interrogating her sister about it. 

"Piper! What's wrong with Stevie? Why does she look so sad? And she never gets out of bed."

Stevie knew she meant well but she was screaming. The woman was laying on Piper's bed waiting patiently for her to come upstairs so they could cuddle. Cuddling was her favorite thing in the world, especially when it was with Piper. She couldn't believe that she was so transparent, that, even to a little girl, her depression was so obvious.

"Nat..." Stevie heard Piper start with an edge in her voice, "things are the best right now." the journalist sighed, "you're not going to understand right now. Sometimes things get really bad and you get sad. She's gonna get better, we are gonna help her get better. Can you help me with that?"

Excitement dripped from Nat's voice. "Yeah! Yeah! I wanna help! I want Stevie to be happy because she's my friend and she makes you happy!"

Stevie heard Piper chuckle and she saw the girl in the red trench coat look towards the staircase that led to her bed. "Go to bed Nat, I'll see you in the morning."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"Hey Blue."

Stevie felt the bed dip and she grabbed the hand that's connected to the arm that wrapped around her waist. She sighed when she felt the fluff of Piper's hair brush against her neck when the woman rested her chin on the vault dweller's shoulder.

"Hey Pipes. Everything fine with Nat?"

"She's just worried about you. We all are, even Nick. Everything has been so off lately."

Her tone was sad. Stevie wondered if she was sad because her girlfriend wasn't getting any better or if it was because Diamond City was in a slum. She suspected that it was a little bit of both. 

"You know I'm trying right, I'm honestly trying. It's just hard, you know? I've had this for so long and it's hard to fix it, it's like it's engrained in me."

"I get it doll, you need time. I'll be here no matter what, you have all the time in the world." Piper kissed Stevie's shoulder.

"I love you Piper."

"I love you too Blue."

Stevie took a deep breath and smiled. It had been a while since she had smiled. It felt nice. Piper noticed.

"See? Baby steps. One foot in front of the other. We'll make it through this together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Goodnight mi amor."

"You know Spanish?"

"Yeah, and French. Je t'aime tellement, tellement, tellement. Ne jamais me laisser mon amour, j'ai se brisera." 

Piper hummed. "You will tell me what that means some day. Right now let's sleep."

"As long as you don't let me go."

"I wouldn't dream of it Blue, I wouldn't dream of it."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't edit this damn thing from my phone or else I would edit it. Sorry, my computer isn't open to sites like these or else I'd fix the mistakes I'm just now catching


End file.
